


Towel

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, who is the girl now? He asks eying those lovely checks greedily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Walker22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Walker22/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 1000th entry @ LJ  
> Written as a gift for Rose_Walker22

Merlin is barely living in the campus for four months and he is nearly gone totally mad.

What he refused to admit to himself for years now, one Arthur Pendragon has made him admit in less than four little months: Merlin is gay.

Merlin has always lived with his mum in a small town called Ealdor. He knows that she would have been comprehensive and supportive whatever he tells her and he knows that she wouldn’t mind, but people back there would have hated him for being what he obviously is and they would have been mean to his mum. He just knows that and couldn’t bear it. He knows too, deep down, that for once he had wanted to be normal.

But, here, in the person of Arthur Pendragon, Merlin has all the proofs he needed to have in the first place.

The man, even if the greatest prat Merlin ever met in his whole life, is also the guy with the finest and more appealing body he ever saw. The guy is pure temptation on legs! Sadly, the perfect body isn’t what makes Arthur pretty special; it’s all the rest: the shiny blond hair, the beautiful blue eyes and warm and lovely smile.

"You're such a girl!" Arthur had mocked him the first time Merlin screamed and blushed like a bloody virgin when Arthur got out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips.

Merlin has never been used to see people walking around nearly naked; especially not some hot blond and endearing blond.

Damn him for being such a man of easy virtue and such a show off!

Now, not only Merlin knows that he is gay but he can feel he wants to jump Arthur anytime they are in the same room!

So, when Arthur bends over his socks drawer, that could have been a picture of the Apocalypse itself, Merlin just couldn't help thinking "How much I wish that towel will just drop off!" 

Merlin should know better because since his childhood he did understand that a lot of his wishes come true. Though, he isn't displeased when the towel drops to the floor exposing Arthur’s beautiful bare ass.

Arthur gasps and Merlin smirks.

"So, who is the girl now? He asks eying those lovely checks greedily.

Arthur does blush and Merlin knew that the guy will be his whatever it costs him.


End file.
